


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°51 : « Achat »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: (Yes I know I'm pretty late), Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou comment les trois jeunes Solo aiment passer, chaque année, la Nuit de l'Épouvante : bonbons et films d'horreur.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°51 : « Achat »

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je suis en train de remettre de l'ordre dans le joyeux bordel qu'est devenu mon profil FanFiction Net, je vais essayer ici aussi de remettre un semblant de propreté.
> 
> Je vous proposerai donc, en alternance, un drabble inédit (initialement écrit pour une sixième compilation, mais au final je n'aime pas vraiment ce format, donc ils seront publiés individuellement) et un “recyclage” d'un ancien OS isolé. Ces OS seront progressivement ajoutés à la Series, et ils compteront pour des drabbles à part entière donc ils seront numérotés en conséquence.

Un assortiment de bonbons de tous les styles. L'achat d'un tel produit était le meilleur des synonymes que Jaina pouvait trouver à l'expression _« passer une excellente Nuit de l'Épouvante avec mes frères »_.

Elle savait que Jacen mettrait le coup final à leur soirée à trois en sélectionnant, comme toujours, le meilleur film d'horreur sorti dans l'année.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis déjà beaucoup étalée dans l'introduction, donc je vais conclure brièvement : ces drabbles inédits seront très courts, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas écrits en premier lieu pour être publiés séparément :)
> 
> On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la première republication !


End file.
